


Dine øjne er så blå

by katamarii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arm Wrestling, Bartender - Freeform, Beer, Hockey, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sex, Verse: Random Human-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matthew tries to explain away that funny feeling while hanging out with a certain Danish bartender.</p>
<p>A/N: Written for TenbanBunny's birthday. Happy belated birthday! I’m sorry this took so long. I hope I managed to get these two right for you, and hope you’ll enjoy it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dine øjne er så blå

~.*.~

 

It was the first time someone had noticed him without bumping and spilling their drink onto him, or even worse, by accidentally sitting on him. Okay, not exactly the first time, but the first in a really long time and for a couple of heartbeats, Matthew could only gape stupidly into the face of the blonde man who wore an atrociously mischievous grin.  
  
  
"Hello? _Skat_ , are you listening?"  
  
  
Matthew blinked as a hand waved before his eyes, snapping his out of his oogl- reverie. He shook his head a little, and smiled sheepishly, drawing away from the bar table to sit himself up on the stool.  
  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize you were talking to me." he began slowly, only to have the other man lean forward abruptly, his face a few centimetres away from his. Matthew nearly gulped aloud in surprise.  
  
  
"Who else did you think I'd be speaking to? You're the only one seated here, _skat._ " The man winked at him and after what seemed like an eternity, pulled away from Matthew, and grabbed two mugs, filling it up with some beer. He passed one over to Matthew, and holding his own mug in a toast, gave the Canadian another grin.  
  
  
 _It's injustice for someone to wear such a mischievous grin. Even if he's that good-looking._  
  
  
Matthew mentally slapped his mind back to earth, and smiling awkwardly, raised his mug to meet the other man's.  
  
  
"I guess you're right about that." he said, chuckling. "Guess it's because I'm too used to be unnoticed all the time."  
  
  
He watched as the bartender downed his mug in a few gulps, watching how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, how that particular vein in his neck twitched a little. Matthew's eyes lingered at the vein and gradually followed it downwards to his collarbone and then sideways to those broad shoulders.  
  
  
Sighing happily once he finished his drink, the bartender clicked his tongue and winked at Matthew again.  
  
  
"Well, they don't know what they're missing then. Catch you later."  
  
  
And with that the blonde left, disappearing into the kitchen while Matthew continued to sip at his drink, wondering about the strange fuzziness in the pit of his stomach.  
  
  
He was pretty sure it wasn't the beer.

~.*.~

 

The next time Matthew set foot into the bar was a couple of days later. He had a long day at work and decided to pop by for a few mugs before heading home. He had entered, expecting a quiet evening to relax and unwind, so no one could really blame him when he nearly yelled bloody murder when someone flung a heavy arm around his neck and shoulders, and jerked him towards the counter.  
  
  
“Hey–!”  
  
  
Matthew frowned and was about to tell the offending brute off for being rude and invading his private space, only to be greeted by a big, bright smile, a flick of golden-blonde spikes and _why is that glint in those eyes so familiar?_ He found himself face to face to the bartender, who was quite happy to be draping himself all over Matthew, like a large, lazy animal. Matthew suddenly couldn’t remember what he was angry about earlier.  
  
  
“Now see, _skat_ over here isn’t anything like you at all, Aleks.” The bartender said, turning his head towards another man by the counter whom Matthew didn’t recognize. He was also blonde, like the bartender but that was where the similarities ended. Where the bartender was sunny and bursting with warmth and energy like the sun during summer, this man’s disposition was as cold and clipped as the unforgiving winds of winter.  
  
  
The other man snorted at the bartender’s words, his eyes dull. Matthew could almost feel him rolling his eyes, even though he was doing none of that sort.  
  
  
“You’re just stupid, brother dear– ”  
  
  
“No, I’m a charmer!”  
  
  
“And delusional–”  
  
  
“You just like acting like you have a perpetual wedgie! Lighten up, _for fanden da også_.”  
  
  
“And crude–”  
  
  
“At least I’m good-looking?”  
  
  
A gurgling choke and several seconds later, Matthew found himself prying the two apart, and in doing so, saved the bartender from sudden death by strangulation. Aleks released his brother’s tie and huffing disdainfully, stormed silently away.  
  
  
“Are you all right?” Matthew studied the other worriedly, but the bartender only laughed it off. He brushed his shirt, giving Matthew a thumbs-up.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said, loosening the tie from the death-grip Aleks had previously put it into. Matthew stared, noticing that bit of skin peeking out from the side and with some difficulty, forced himself to look back up so that he was meeting the bartender’s eyes instead. Somehow, that didn’t seem like such a good idea either.  
  
  
“Aleks has always been an old stick-in-the-mud of sorts, so I’m used to it. Anyway, breakie’s over and duty calls.”  
  
  
And with a wink and still wearing that atrociously dazzling grin, the blonde mimicked shooting at Matthew with imaginary guns, before bouncing off back to work. Matthew had no idea what that “shooting” gesture was about. He found himself smiling at it anyway.

 

~.*.~

  
The third time Matthew stepped into the bar, he was greeted with loud roars of laughter and a cacophony of chants from a small group gathered at a corner of the room. Intrigued, he scooted over for a closer look and peeking over several heads, saw the blonde bartender sitting at the table, one hand locked around another man’s, his brows knitted tightly in deep concentration and sweat trickling down the side of his temples. The other man, his hair like snow, his eyes like violet-red jewels, was frowning just as hard. All around them, the group was chanting and yelling out, banging their mugs against tables, sloshing beer all over the place.  
  
  
 _An arm-wrestling match, huh?_  
  
  
“C’mon, Matthias, is that all you got?” the albino jeered, his nose crinkling derisively.  
  
  
“Don’t mock me, Gil.” Matthias snorted, tightening his grip. “It’s not like you’re winning yet.”  
  
  
“Pffft. I already _know_ I’m gonna win because I’m that awesome.”  
  
  
“ _Knep dig selv._ ”  
  
  
Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, Gilbert was thumping a mug against the top of Matthias’ head, laughing victoriously and spewing frothy beer all over his front. Matthias wore a look of utmost disappointment, pouting stubbornly like a child who had just lost a game of marbles.  
  
“Cheater.”  
  
  
“Told you I was awesome.” Gilbert sneered, before downing his mug in a single gulp. He waggled a hand before the bartender. “Now pay up.”  
  
  
Matthias grudgingly handed him the cash, but not before sticking out his tongue rudely. Matthew chuckled at that, and at the sound of his laugh, Matthias turned towards him. His eyes lit up at once as he sauntered over.  
  
  
“Yo!” He threw his arm around the Canadian, giving him a mock wrestle-hug. Matthew laughed again, and squirmed out of his hold.  
  
  
“Gilbert’s lucky today. A little longer and I would gone _BAMM_ and twisted his arm like _WHOOSH_ and _BOOM!!_ I would’ve won.”  
  
  
“Really? It seemed more like a short thump and then you lost.” Matthew said, his lips quirked teasingly.  
  
  
“Aw, come on, not you too!” Matthias pouted again, folding his arms in mock-anger. Matthew snickered and was about to reply when his mobile rang. Giving the bartender an apologetic glance, he fished the phone out of his pocket to answer it.  
  
  
Whoever called must be really excitable about something because Matthias could almost hear the caller shrieking through the phone. As such, Matthew was visibly grimacing and whatever the conversation was about, it didn’t seem like happy news, and by the end of it, the Canadian was all but cussing into the phone.  
  
  
“Something wrong?” the bartender asked, watching as Matthew let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
“Just my stupid brother.” Matthew growled, miffed. “We were supposed to go watch the ice hockey game tonight but he changes plans and ditches me at the eleventh hour.”  
  
  
“Ahhh that sucks.”  
  
  
“He’s _always_ doing stuff this, and now I have an extra ticket. I could still go of course, but where’s the fun in watching a game alone right? I mean, _seriously_ , he knew the game was on tonight, he could have set his date with Jenny for some other time and– ”  
  
  
“I’ll watch it with you.”  
  
  
“–Eh?”  
  
  
“I’m off early tonight, and I don’t have any plans, so a hockey game seems like a good idea.” Matthias glanced sideways at the other, eyebrows quirked. “Unless you can’t stand being around me, that is.”  
  
  
Matthew somehow found himself nodding in agreement. Two minutes and twenty-eight seconds later, they were halfway down the streets, heading towards the stadium.

~.*.~

 

An hour and half into the game, amidst all the adrenaline, the whooping and the jumping, Matthew found that he _could_ stand being around Matthias and very much so at that.

 

~.*.~

 

Several hours and a number of beers later, Matthew was fist-pumping ecstatically, mimicking all the goal-scoring moves with so much vigour that Matthias could only shake his head and laugh. Matthew wasn’t sure what the bartender thought of this side of him; he probably hadn’t thought much about it, considering how he was still grinning away. Or perhaps he was just being too nice to show his absolute horror at his incoherent raving. That thought sobered Matthew a little, and he faltered in his steps, glancing back tentatively at the other man.  
  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to rattle off like that.” He began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I just really like hockey and– ”  
  
  
An earthy scent of deodorant hit him, followed by the bitter tang of beer on his lips and several heartbeats later Matthew realized he was being kissed. He told himself he’d been too surprised to pull away. He couldn’t, however, quite explain why he had his arms around Matthias’ neck and how that kiss ended up longer than it should have been.

~.*.~

 

It was even harder for him to explain how they ended up in Matthew’s room, still kissing and sucking at each others’ lips, fingers fumbling through clothes and hair and Matthew found himself gently pinned against the bed, the other man’s breath hot against his neck. He shuddered as Matthias trailed his tongue down the length of his neck, and planted soft, teasing kisses around his chest. He shuddered even more as the kisses ventured further south and by the time Matthias began licking and sucking at the engorged flesh between his thighs, all Matthew could think of was _fuck those explanations already.  
  
_  
A little more and Matthew wasn’t even sure if he was capable of any coherent thought, not when Matthias continued to kiss and suck, tongue flicking gently as he slowly traced circles with a lubed finger and slowly, gently, worked his way in. Matthew gasped, back arching at the touch, at the taste of sweat and the delicious earthiness of the other’s skin, and he allowed himself to be teased incessantly until he felt like a tighten coil on the verge of snapping.  
  
  
He was so lost in the sensations sweeping over him like waves that it came as an rude shock when Matthias suddenly extracted his fingers and directed his lips back to Matthew’s, wearing that small, mischievous grin still. Matthew kissed hungrily at those lips, suddenly feeling very empty below; his harden shaft twitching in frustration at the sudden loss of attention. Matthias drew back slowly, and leaned towards his right ear, whispering teasingly, “Would you like some more, _skat_?”  
  
  
Matthew grunted thickly, before deciding that two could play the same game, and brought his lips back up the side of Matthias’ neck, gently sinking his teeth to nip down the length of it.  
  
  
“As much as _you_ want me, luv.” He purred, before nuzzling and licking the other’s ear. Matthias, caught by the sudden move, could only chuckle before crashing their lips together again. With his hands on Matthew’s hips, he gently eased himself in, his breath hot and his back slick with sweat. Matthew gasped, his body quivering, his hips bucking as he paced himself with each thrust until they were matching each other with every push and pull, like the increasing pulse of their racing hearts.  
  
  
Matthias gave a final thrust and suddenly Matthew felt waves of intense pleasure flooding his senses and he cried out, hitting his peak. He shuddered, his mind in a whirl and felt Matthias grip his waist tightly as he came within him. Utterly spent, Matthew rolled over to his side, breathing deeply and was awake long enough to feel a soft brush over his cheek and a quick peck against his forehead before he buried his face into that warm chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

~.*.~

 

When it became too bright to ignore the sunlight, Matthew finally cracked open his eyes, groggily looking about him. He could still smell the faint scent of earthiness in the sheets, and somehow that made him smile as he turned around to face–  
  
  
–an empty spot on the bed next to him.  
  
  
 He blinked, staring stupidly at the crumpled sheets, and swept his gaze around the room, as if searching for something, something that would make that sudden sour taste in the back of his mouth go away.  
  
  
The room was empty save for his own clothes flung carelessly into a corner.  
  
  
Matthew clenched his fists tightly into the sheets, his jaw tightening. He should have known it was too good to be true, that someone would first notice him and then continue noticing him after all had been said and done. He felt so foolish, so upset that he almost considered reaching for his lacrosse stick to smash those chimes off the ceiling and would have probably done so if he hadn’t notice a strange sound coming from the outside of his room. It sounded like a person singing.  
  
  
“ _Dine øjne er så blå, men bare jeg ku' forstå, hvad det er du ser i mig, og hvorfor jeg elsker dig…._ ”  
  
  
Matthew frowned, staring at the door, his heart thumping. He was fairly sure he recognized the voice but he was too afraid to… was it really…..?  
  
  
“ _…men uanset hvor svært det bliver, er der ingen andre, og jeg ku' aldrig finde på at gå, når dine øjne er så blå, når dine øjne er så blå.......!_ ”  
  
  
Dragging out the last syllable as if he was a rock-star – although clearly, as Matthew noted later, he was slightly off-key by several pitches – Matthias waltzed in through the door, dressed only in his jeans, his t-shirt tied around his waist like a makeshift apron. He was carrying a pot of steaming hot coffee in one hand, and a plate of toast and eggs in the other. He was even wearing a silly-looking mini-cap on his head and Matthew had no idea where he’d found _that._  
  
  
“Okay, I know your eyes aren’t exactly blue.” Matthias began, still wearing that cheeky grin. “But hey, it’s close enough, and that’s a nice song.”  
  
  
Matthew could only laugh, his heart suddenly feeling lighter. Perhaps things were starting to change after all.  
  
  
 ** _-fin-_**

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> skat – my precious/sweetheart
> 
> for fanden da også – oh for fuck’s sake
> 
> Knep dig selv – fuck yourself
> 
> ::::::
> 
> \- The song that Den sings at the end is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tX9Byodeis). Translated lyrics are [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/dine-ojne-your-eyes.html).


End file.
